Sick A NINJAGO FANFICTION
by CrystalxNinjago
Summary: We all know that everyone gets sick sometimes. Unless you're Kai, who claims to not get sick. But what if one day, after an strangely accurate prediction, what if the person who is sick happens to be Kai?


"Where is it?", groaned Kai as he was walking through the store. "They said there was one available on the website!".

Kai was in the store looking for a dress for Crystal. It was her birthday in 4 days, and Sensei Wu left them each with a responsibility to give her one gift, as they did with the other ninja. Kai had to drive all the way to Calvin's: the most popular clothing store in Ninjago. It was unusually crowded today, and Kai didn't wanna have to drive 10 miles there, but it was the only place where the dress was available, and it was the last one, meaning that Kai had to hurry up if he wanted to get that dress.

Kai frantically searched for the dress aisle, but since he had only been there about 2 times, he was still confused on how to navigate. The first time was to buy Nya a dress for her birthday and the second time was a week later when Jay spilled cranberry juice all over it to replace it.

At last, he had finally found the dress isle. "I hope that dress isn't gone.", thought Kai as he entered the dress isle. On the way there he signed two autographs and took about 5 selfies with the same person.

About time Kai was about to give up, he turned around and saw it. It was the dress that he had been looking for.

It was sea green colored, and was made of a really soft fabric that was close to impossible to rip. It had long sleeves that reached to the wrists. The dress was connected to tights that were the same color, and just as thick. It had a high-low skirt, with it being short in the front and long in the back. The skirt went about a couple inches past the middle of her leg. It looks like a bit of the front was snipped off.

Kai took the dress off of the hanger. "Crystal's gonna love this!", he thought, looking at the price tag and cringing at the price. "I forgot this was $200.". He looked at his wallet at the bills and the coins. "This thing better be worth it.", he muttered to himself, hanging the dress over his shoulder and walking over to the cash register.

The cashier scanned the dress and put the dress in a bag. When the cashier asked for the $200, Kai gave her everything he had in his wallet, and got 50 cents back. As Kai carried the dress outside, he felt a tickle in his nose as he was putting his change back into his pocket.

"Ahtchu!", Kai sneezed as he dropped all of his change on the ground. Trying not to get the dress dirty, he tried to pick up the rest of the change, but he wasn't able to get them all since a dime rolled into the sewers. Kai sighed in annoyance. "She couldn't have just given me two quarters, couldn't she?", he muttered, putting the rest of the change back into his pocket and walked back to his car.

Crystal was in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror and playing with her hair. She realized how much she has changed since she joined the team, and how fast her hair grown. She realized how crimpy it looked now ever since she had taken it out of that braided ponytail. She also stared at her sea green streak in her hair. She remembers being in the Realm of the Oni and Dragon went it started to develop, and now it feels like a natural thing to her.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door that startled Crystal.

"Hey Crystal!", shouted Jay. "Hurry up, you've been in the bathroom for an hour.". Crystal stared at the digital clock. Had it really been an hour?

"Just give me a sec!"she shouted back at her impatient friends. "We gave you a sec thirty minutes ago!.", shouted Jay, now banging at the door. "GET OUT!".

"Leave her alone.", said Nya. "She'll probably be out in another 5 minutes!". "I can't wait any longer.", whined Jay. "I have to pee!".

Crystal, now annoyed with her teammates, decided to open the door to see the rest of the team standing at the door. "Wow, what stalkers you are.", she said.

"What were you doing in there?", asked Lloyd. "Last time I checked, it doesn't take an hour to pee.".

"Why do ya'll wanna know?", asked Crystal. "What I do in the bathroom is my business.".

"I'm just glad she's out of the bathroom.", said Jay, sliding past the others and running into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. "Rude, much?", muttered Crystal, then looked up and said. "Where's Kai?".

"Oh, he's..out somewhere.", said Cole. Crystal didn't ask anymore questions because she didn't want any more dumb answers.

She heard someone pull up in the driveway. "Kai has arrived.", said Zane as he lead the others downstairs. Crystal started to follow them, when Cole stopped her. "Uh, you can't come down.", said Cole.

"Why?", asked Crystal. "Just stay up here.", said Cole, then running down the stairs. Crystal was confused.

After Kai awkwardly walking up the stairs with a dress, and Jay covered Crystal's eyes so she wouldn't see for 5 minutes, they were finally downstairs.

**Hey guys, this is my first chapter, and I hope you liked it. There will be more chapter soon.**


End file.
